My Fair Lady
by tea-esque
Summary: Welcome on board the ship 'My Fair Lady' sponsored by Mister Atobe Keigo and company. In celebration of the ship's first sail, it is my pleasure to invite you to join us in the dining hall for a short feast tonight at six. You are then welcome to spend the night as you please. We are glad to have you on board and wish you a most pleasant journey. [AU! Seigaku/Rikkaidai Centric]
1. All Aboard

**Author's Note: **This story will be centered around Tachibana An, Ryuzaki Sakuno, and one - perhaps two - OC. Essentially it is three (or four) stories weaved into one. Each chapter will focus on a different character, and 'you' will be witnessing the behind-the-scenes of another character when another is being written. Just to clarify, 'you' are not a part of the story but rather the 'ghost' that sees and acts as a catalyst for progression of the plot/characters.

Reviews will be very much appreciated. Happy reading! :)

* * *

**"MY FAIR LADY"**

Welcome on board the ship 'My Fair Lady' sponsored by Mister Atobe Keigo and company. In celebration of the ship's first sail, it is my pleasure to invite you to join us in the dining hall for a short feast tonight at six. You are then welcome to spend the night as you please but to respect the privacy of others after midnight. We are glad to have you on board and wish you a most pleasant journey. [AU! And Various pairings] [Seigaku/Rikkaidai centric]

**/ / /**

**ANTICIPATION**

Adorned in appropriate attire, you slowly made your way to the ship's dining hall situated at the center of the vessel. Excited yet intimidated, you pushed open the large arched doors and was greeted pleasantly by loud and animated chatter.

Men were decked in suits of different colors, some common and some not but were all worn with great charisma. A single rose placed on their left completed the attire. You noticed a couple women in spectacular ballgowns, smiling and chatting happily with those around them. But with a quick sweep of the eye, you realized that most preferred a simple but classy dress with heels. Their hair, however, was a different story - one that you didn't have time to consider as the voice of a man that you knew all too well silenced the room.

"For you to be commemorating this wonderful night with me is a privilege not many have gotten. You should be thankful that you have been chosen but even more grateful that we could celebrate together."

You heard a muted whisper behind you say, "Atobe hasn't changed at all."

And another beside him reply in a sarcastic manner, "of course he hasn't, Yuushi."

"Gakuto, Oshitari, is there something you would like to say?"

The spotlight shone on the two men behind you, but you felt your cheeks flush.

"How the bloody hell did he hear us from that far?" said the red haired boy behind you.

And the boy beside him slightly pushed his glasses upwards while saying, "Gakuto, he can hear you."

You heard a faint laugh nearby and glanced at the boy who stood a few feet away. His hair was black and slightly curly, and you saw the amused glint in his jade eyes when he glanced in your direction.

"Stop laughing, idiot," came a lazy drawl.

The extremely well-dressed man beside the boy who had just spoken uttered quietly, "Kirihara-kun, it is impolite to laugh at others' misfortunes."

Gakuto opened his mouth but was interrupted by a loud and resounding snap of the fingers. "Ore-sama will not tolerate such behavior… especially when I'm talking."

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Gakuto slouch with a childlike expression on his face. You had to bite back a giggle, but the smile appeared on your lips nonetheless.

"Even the lovely lady standing in front of you cannot withhold her amusement of your unseemly behavior."

You almost didn't hear Gakuto mutter, "unseemly he says," as the spotlight suddenly shone its brilliance on you. Your heart felt like it stopped, and you knew that your face was the color of a stunning tomato. Your eyes met those around you, feeling even more embarrassed when grins appeared on their handsome faces. You were speechless and was thankful when Atobe's voice echoed in the hall once more.

"Without further ado, I welcome you on board and may your journey be much more than gratifying."


	2. Ryuzaki Sakuno

**Author's Note:** Chapters will be named after the person whose story is focused on. I have a feeling all chapters will be relatively short.

Happy reading!

* * *

**ONE**

She was watching him from across the room. His gaze met hers briefly, and he nodded once in acknowledgement. Echizen Ryoma never changed. His indifferent stare and nonchalant vibe only became stronger throughout the years he had been away, including his attitude towards her.

It started as admiration which escalated to affection and eventually to passion. Ryuzaki Sakuno couldn't deny her feelings for Echizen Ryoma any longer.

Despite his activities abroad, they kept in contact through friends and eventually the Internet. At first she was put off by his blunt and short one-sentence replies, but he was more than willing to give her advice in improving tennis techniques when asked. It was difficult to understand exactly what he meant, but she was grateful that he took the time out of his busy schedule to reply.

They hadn't seen each other for years, but through the virtual world she surprisingly became more attached.

"Sakuno, have you tried this yet? It's soo good!" Osakada Tomoka held a treat in front of her friend's face, a large cat-like grin on her face. "Try it!"

Sakuno took it from her hands and bit the dessert in eager anticipation. Bitter with a sprinkle of sweet-ness afterwards to ease the taste. "It is good," she agreed.

**/ / /**

Echizen Ryoma swirled the alcohol inside his wine glass, staring at the liquid.

"Aren't you going to drink that, Echizen?"

"I don't drink," was his firm reply, and he handed the glass to his friend who had just spoken, Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Just a sip wouldn't hurt! But if you're not going to take it, I'll drink it myself!"

His voice was a diminishing echo as Ryoma sauntered out of the dining hall. He had never been a big fan of crowds and extravagant parties. In fact, he wouldn't have came on his trip if it weren't for his persistent friends. When Ryoma thought about it, he wasn't given much of a choice to begin with.

The crisp breeze felt refreshing against his skin as he stepped onto the deck. Ryoma looked down. The water of the pool below him swayed slightly to the minor rock of the vessel.

"Ryoma-kun?"

He almost gave a jolt. Ryoma turned around, not surprised to see that the quiet, questioning call of his name belonged to the granddaughter of his ex-coach, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Ryoma shrugged and replied, "enjoying the fresh air." He paused and stared at her, and she felt her cheeks go warm. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… enjoying the fresh air, too." Her awkward glance to the side almost made him chuckle, but a smirk did make its way onto his lips.

They stood next to each other, enjoying the lull of silence, until Sakuno spoke up softly.

"U-um… you know the women's tennis tournament I told you about?" He had to think about it but only for a moment. "I… I won! I got first place!" She smiled at him, her cheeks displaying the faintest shade of red.

Ryoma watched her as she spoke and blinked once, twice, then said, "congratulations."

She didn't feel disappointed at his lack of enthusiasm. Instead she continued just as excitedly, "thank you for your help, Ryoma-kun."

"I didn't really do anything." That was what he believed. He had given her advice through e-mail, not positive if she would fully understand or concept or anything at all. But at least he tried. The rest had been up to her. Ryoma eyed the desserts still sitting on her plate she was carrying. He didn't bother to ask as he reached for a chocolate tart. "This is payment."

Sakuno had been staring at him quizzically but then smiled and nodded.

"Sakuno!"

Tomoka had rushed onto the deck, and her swift footsteps were followed by soft and quiet ones that belonged to Tachibana An, a friend and rival of both girls.

"Tomo-chan, Tachibana-san! What's wrong?"

"There's performances going on in the dining hall," An explained. "She came looking for you because she wanted you to see them, and I decided to tag along."

Tomoka linked her arm around Sakuno's. She peered over her friend's shoulder and smiled widely when she saw Echizen Ryoma.

"Ryoma-sama! Did you want to come with us, too?"

" … I'll pass."

Tomoka frowned. "But it's really exciting! I think you should join us!"

"Tomo-chan," Sakuno began, "Ryo… Ryoma-kun is waiting for someone. I was just keeping him company for the time being."

Tomoka looked at Sakuno and said, "really?" Her eyes landed on Ryoma again. "Who are you waiting for, Ryoma-sama?"

"Me."

Ryoma visibly winced at the calm and arrogant voice. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. But it was. It was Echizen Ryoga in the flesh. He was twirling an orange in his right hand, allowing the fruit to balance upon his index finger every so often as he walked over with his other hand pocketed in his dress pants.

"Yo, Chibisuke. Did you miss me?"

Sakuno and An were shocked at the resemblance. Both boys had the same black hair that was tinted a dark shade of green and cat-like brown eyes. The only difference was that the taller man possessed an air of pomposity that the shorter boy could never match.

"Who…" An began to say.

"I see my brother hasn't been talking about me much." Ryoga swung an arm around his sibling's shoulder.

"B-brother?" the girls said simultaneously.

"My brother from another mother," Ryoga continued.

Ryoma shrugged his brother's hand away, visibly annoyed, and asked, "shouldn't you be inside?"

"It's not just you who needs space from time to time." Ryoga directed his attention on the girls. "How rude of me. I didn't even give a proper introduction to these lovely ladies." The devilish glint in his eyes made An raise a brow, Tomoka unimpressed, and Sakuno on edge. "Echizen Ryoga, Chibisuke's older brother."

"Yes…" An said after the shock had dwindled to confusion. "I see the resemblance."

Ryoga laughed. "If he was older and taller, we could pass off as twins!"

"Y-yes, you could," agreed Sakuno and nodded.

It was strange how Ryoma never mentioned anything about a sibling. But he was a 'man of few words' and rarely talked about his personal life to anyone - even to his closest friends. It suddenly dawned on her that Sakuno knew next to nothing about Echizen Ryoma.

As if snapped back to reality, Tomoka gasped loudly, "we're going to miss the performance!"

"If we hurry, we should be able to make it," An reassured.

Sakuno obediently allowed her friend to drag her away with An hot on their heels, and both of them wondering why Tomoka wasn't as expressive as she would be at an older clone of one of her biggest admirers, Echizen Ryoma.

"A cute little bunch aren't they?" Ryoga said as he resumed the expert twirl of the fruit on his finger.

"I find your timing a little too good."

Ryoga smirked. "Naw, I wasn't spying on you, little bro. Not when you had such a cute girl as your companion."

Ryoma said nothing.

"Are you two dating?" questioned his older brother.

"You haven't changed," answered Ryoma.

"Well, I need the latest update of my brother's non-existent love life."

"Why don't you go stick your nose in other people's business?" It came off more as a irritated statement than a question.

The orange dropped in Ryoga's palm. "So you're not denying it?"

"I am."

Ryoga scoffed. "That sounds convincing." Then his lips curved into a mischievous grin. "So you wouldn't mind if I take her for myself?"

Again, Ryoma said nothing.

"I'll take that as a no," continued Ryoga.

"Do what you want," Ryoma answered. "What you do is none of my business."

And he turned his back on him and walked away, provoked and annoyed.


End file.
